Ghosts
Ghosts, also called Spirits, are post-human supernatural beings that are formed by the disembodied souls of once living humans. They are the soul and/or spirit of a deceased person, that can appear in a visible form or other corporeal manifestation to the living. Descriptions of the apparition of ghosts vary widely: the mode of manifestation can range from an invisible presence to translucent or wispy shapes, to realistic, life-like visions. Powers and Abilities Ghosts are in possession of many abilities unique to them as they possess several powers, though it is speculated that some have not been revealed yet. The following is a brief list of powers displayed by ghosts so far. Not all ghosts have the same abilities, but many of them share similar powers. Often a ghost’s power will have a link to how they died. These abilities make ghosts one of the most powerful beings in the supernatural universe. * Electromagnetic Interference: All ghosts disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. * Thermokinesis: all ghosts can lower or drop the surrounding temperature with their presence. * Invisibility: Ghosts remain invisible to the living, but they may appear as a blur or faint light. However, when they want, they can appear as they were in life. Ghosts are almost never visible to humans, but can always be seen by supernatural beings such as vampires and werewolves. They are also visible to certain rare humans known as mediums. Poltergeists also have the ability to affect the perceptions of humans, causing them to hallucinate or hear voices. * Telekinesis: Ghosts can and are able to move virtually anything, including objects, with their minds if they have enough concentration on the objects, sometimes without intending to, as most shown have unwillingly caused the house to shake, lights to flicker and plumbing to clog while they was in distress. With practice they can become stronger telekinetics, able to manipulate many simple objects at once. Very powerful ghosts are highly capable telekinetics, able to throw people like demons can. If a ghost is under enough emotional duress, it will purposefully move objects as large as furniture and even make them fly around the room at great speeds. Vengeful ghosts are able to consciously pull an iron bar out of others hands with seemingly no difficulty. * Teleportation: Ghosts can teleport (be able to move in the blink of an eye to other locations), appearing and disappearing to travel great distances instantly. They often display a flickering appearance when using this ability. At first, they may do it unconsciously, but they can learn to travel at will with practice. * Vampire Abilities: If a vampire becomes a spirit, they will still possess their vampire powers. * Werewolf Abilities: If a werewolf becomes a spirit, they will still possess their werewolf powers. * Witchcraft Abilities: If a witch becomes a spirit, they will still possess their witchcraft powers. * Super strength: Ghosts are also much stronger than when they were as humans. Vengeful, angry ghosts, have proven to be strong enough to fight with much higher beings, such as Higher-tier demons, turok-hans, and on one occasion, even angels. * Super speed: After Death, many ghosts are able to move at incredible speeds. * Intangibility: As a spirit, Ghosts are naturally intangible, have no mass and cannot touch or be touched by any physical beings or objects, as such they can phase through solid matter without any kind of injuries, however it requires them to get angry (or very calm) to become tangible. Any matter that comes into contact with a ghost will simply pass through it. * Environment Manipulation: Most ghosts have shown to have the ability to manipulate the elements like wind, fire, electricity, water, and dropping temperature. Affinity to fire or water is usually because of the manner of a person's death and the ghost's origin. Manipulating electricity and dropping temperature are the two common signs that indicate a ghost's presence. * Ectoplasm Creation: Very angry ghosts, can create Ectoplasm, but it is generally beyond the anger range of most spirits, even most violent spirits. * Possession: A rare ability, ghosts can and have the ability to possess mortal humans, but only a really angry ghost could do it. When they do this they will be able to drink, eat and even touch people again. Possession has been shown to be very euphoric for ghosts, even addictive, but possessing a person for too long may cause the spirit to become trapped in the person's body. If this happens, the host may end up having memories of the ghost confused with their own, which usually results in people thinking that the possessed person has gone mad. * Shredding: A ghost is vulnerable to other ghosts as they can be shredded by them, shredding destroys a ghost's essence and sends them to limbo. * Electrokinesis: A step up from Electronic Manipulation, rather than simply intefreating with electronics, some stronger ghosts can generate electricity themselves, control and manipulate machinery, and even use electricity offensively. * Biokinesis: Some ghosts can inflict wounds like the ones they received on others. Stronger ghosts can create the wounds in the victims, without needing to have recieved the wounds themselves. * Pyrokinesis: Some ghosts can manipulate and can control fire. Example of this is Mary Winchester when she was haunting the house she died in and could manifest in the form of fire and aimed her power at the poltergeist that attacked Sam. * Disease Manipulation: ghost can infect people with sickness and disease. they can infect people with a supernatural disease called ghost sickness. * Mental Influence: Angry, vengeful ghosts or spirits can sometimes manipulate peoples minds and drive them crazy and can then manipulate the people they drove crazy to do their will. This will change the person's personality and turn them violent and suicidal. * Hydrokinesis: Ghosts (Like ones that drowned, or whose deaths were linked to water) can, to an extent, manipulate or even create water. * Reality Manipulation: Some angry, powerful ghosts can bend the rules of reality and affect people, such as giving them enhanced strength, endurance and speed. * Voice Mimicry: Some powerful ghosts can perfectly imitate others' voices. * EVP (Electronic Voice Phenomenon): A rare ghost ability, where they can communicate through electronic devices, cassette records, cell phones etc. Weaknesses * Salt: Ghosts can be repelled by salt and cannot cross a line made of salt, which can be used to either contain a ghost or make a barrier to prevent them from entering certain areas. Some hunters use rock shot rounds to dissipate ghosts by blasting them with it. Salt is also useful whenever a ghost is possessing a human. Zoe used salt to prevent ghosts from entering the maternity ward where she worked. Feeding salt in the mouth of the person a ghost is possessing, will cause the ghost great pain and force the ghost out and free the human from the ghost's control. * Iron: Like salt, iron keeps spirits at bay and can be dispersed by being struck with an iron object. Some hunters use an iron crowbar or fire poker. Contact with it will dissipate a ghost for a couple of minutes. This is not permanent, and dispersed ghosts reappear at the place of their death within a few minutes. * Magic/Witchcraft: Like all creatures, Ghosts are susceptible and vulnerable to magic and witchcraft and witches sometimes consume ghosts to retain their youth. * Mental Health: Ghosts exist in a very fragile mental state, and a ghost who stays in the material world for too A Soul Lock works as a shield to ward off ghosts long or who dabbles in dark behavior (i.e possessing and shredding) can become aggressive and unstable, or even lose touch with reality completely. Sally for example, developed an alter-ego that was malevolent. * Soul Lock: Certain charms, such as the necklace that Zoe gave to Sally, have the power to prevent ghosts from possessing their wearer. * Exorcism: It is possible to sever a ghost's connection to the place they haunt if a ritual called an exorcism is performed. It isn't clear what happens to exorcised ghosts, but Zoe suggests that they are simply cut off from the area, forcing them to haunt a different location. * Isolation: The only way a ghost can make contact with the living is by being summoned by a medium or a witch. However, if the person chooses to isolate themselves from the spirit, the ghost will be forced to vanish. * Hoodoo: Hoodoo can be used to stop ghosts, and keep them under control, however this is not a solution, and is merely a preventive, as such it will stop working eventually. Due to this, hunters rarely use this method. * Ghosts: If two ghosts fight each other, they will both destroy each other and will no longer exist. At least one ghost has shown the ability to destroy other ghosts and make himself stronger through their energy in the process. * Holy Ground: Much like demons, most ghosts can't walk on holy ground, although unlike demons, rather than literally being unable to walk on it, Ghost can't or it will destroy them. Stronger ghosts, such as Jacob Karns, are immune to this limitation though.